Silent Night
by ShimmeringAlseif
Summary: Oneshot. Marth's lonely Christmas isn't helping his mood. Not even Ike can cheer him up; who's at the door now? Yaoi.


Disclaimor: I do not own SSBB/SSBM or any of the Smash series

---

_My one and only desire, you no longer stand beside me._

The young Altean prince sank into the armchair, sighing in despair. Christmas, oh Christmas. What a wonderful holiday; families unite, friends get together, and lovers...

He crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his hands ever-so-softly on his numb arms. Has this mansion ever heard of a heater? It was freezing cold, even in Altea the weather was bearable but this? This is just ridiculous!

He refrained from bringing his knees up to his chest, it wasn't prince-like. Who was he kidding though? There's no one around to judge him anyways, and people are overwhelmed by happiness at the moment.

He shifted in the armchair, seeking to find warmth. Every position only made him more uncomfortable and he really wasn't getting anywhere with this.

_What a horrible day...why am I even in the lounge?_

Closing his eyes, he let the cold air consume him; he shivered continuously, rocking back and forth.

_What's the point?_

Inhaling deeply, he let out a long breath only to open his eyes and be met with deep blue orbs.

"Ahhh!"

_'Slap'_

The older male rubbed his cheek, chuckling softly at the prince's sudden reaction.

"Hey, hey, princess relax. It's just me."

The older mercenary known as, Ike, ruffled the prince's hair in a friendly manner while the other sank even deeper into the armchair.

"Yeah well..don't scare me like that," the prince turned his gaze downwards, a bit embarrassed over his reaction.

Ike laughed, "I just wanted to know if you were meditating or something."

Marth rolled his eyes, pressing his knees even closer to his chest.

The mercenary noticed this, the prince's cheeks and nose were a rosy red, his lips looked pale pink, his skin an even paler color.

_I wonder if he's alright..._

"A little cold Marth?" the older male spoke, leaning against the armchair which Marth was seated on.

"No.." was the prince's simple reply, as he shoved his face into his arms. "I'm just...claustrophobic."

The mercenary raised an eyebrow, looking down at the young prince.

"Oh, I'm sorry your highness. I wasn't aware that you were so--" "Ike, stop."

Marth turned his head sideways, frowning a bit.

_Why...why can't you just come back...I..._

"Aww, did I make the little princess mad?" Ike pouted, trying to get on the Altean's very last nerve. Marth looked up at the man, slightly pouting himself.

"No..I just..just leave Ike."

The older man thought for a moment then shook his head,"no ma'am."

The prince gritted his teeth, a bit tired of Ike's annoying behavior, "Ike, please, just leave."

The mercenary grinned, stepping a few feet away from the prince. "Would you like some cheese with that whine?"

"Ike!"

The older male laughed loudly, waving to the prince as he left. "Merry Christmas Marth."

The young Altean prince frowned, great, Ike had just left and he already missed his presense. What are best friends good for? They annoy you then leave you missing them.

Marth shook his head, then took a quick glance out the window.

_Snow..reminds me of Altea._

He smiled half-heartedly, then gazed back down at the ground. He always seemed to have this problem, it just wasn't as strong until now. Maybe Christmas had brought out the depression. His first Christmas..without him. It seemed so lame but he really couldn't help it. Love is something you can't control no matter how hard you try. And that was the whole problem.

Of course he had tried falling in love again, maybe to just put the past behind him. He eventually did, with Link and Ike; but Link wasn't into other males and never really noticed him. On the other hand Ike noticed him, but they became very close friends to the point where Marth lost interest in him.

What a sad day.

Gazing at the clock it read 11: 54pm. At least Christmas was almost over, it was official, he hated this holiday; but even more, the weather.

Bringing his knees down and onto the ground the prince stood up, stretching, until the cold temperature ran down his spine. He shivered and figured that maybe if he ran to his room he might build up heat to keep him warm. It was worth a shot.

Without a second though he dashed down many halls, up a couple of stairs and down even more halls. Until finally, he reached his room.

He stopped, panting slightly. And guess what? He was still cold.

Pulling out his keys, he opened the door and slammed in back shut.

_Stupid Holiday! Stupid weather!_

The prince slid down the door, stomping his foot down onto the floor.

He let out a sad sounding whimper, then took a look at the time. It read 11:59pm.

_Great! Stupid Christmas! Stupid weather! but most importantly stupid--_

_'Knock knock'_

The prince stood up angrily, his pale white hand reaching for the door. Turning the knob he pulled the door towards himself and slammed it open. He really couldn't believe it.

"Roy.."

The red haired general smiled brightly, outstretching his hand and handing the prince a single rose. A rose. In the middle of winter?

"Marth I--" "Roy!"

The prince threw his arms around the other boy's neck, hugging him tightly into a love-filled embrace.

It was: loving, kind, and most of all _warm._

"I love you."

"I love you more."

---

Done!


End file.
